Obsession and Possesion
by UmbraLunae
Summary: He trusted her. She trusted him. He could change her, she wasn't cruel. Power thats what she needs. Thats what he said she needed. What happens when someone else has her attention. The dark lord has loved and has been loved. But he has sank to new lows.
1. My name is Willcott

I remember the first time i saw him. I remember watching him, the hat barely touching his head. Slythryn. I remember St. Valentine's Day. All seven of them and each of my birthdays. I remember the affection. And i remember the anger. The anger that drove me away...

My name is Willcott. Miss R. J Willcott. My family is greatly known in the wizarding community. The Willcott's were the inventors of the time turner. I am to be married. I found the one. The one whom saved me from that awful creature, from the one that tore my world apart by using everything i love. This is my story. It started before the sorting. When my mother took me to Diagon Alley, to get me everything i needed to go to Hogwarts.

We had come early, not the type to get involved in hustle and bustle. We were in Flourish and Blotts. My mother had instructed me to sit on the stairs, wait for her. That's when i first saw him. The small boy, the dark haired boy, and the boy that would soon become the darkest wizard our time had ever seen.

"_Darling, go and sit upon the stairs, be careful, you don't want to get your skirts dirty. I shall get your books"_

_I did as my mother told me. she was beautiful. A Veela. How could anyone resist her. Her caramel hair simply flowed down her back, a red beret pinned in placed at the top, black satin scarf around her neck. Her red and black robes fitted in all the right places. That shiney hair, flowed from my head also, something i took pride in, her high cheekbones i also inheirited. I flattened my cream skirts as i sat down on the stairs as instructed. Looking around the bell on the door jingled a few times, and wizards entering would nod at me in greeting, as i turned to them hearing the door close. _

_I grew tired, my mother had never been unfaithful to my father, neither would she ever be, i knew there was no harm in her friendly banter with these wizards, but we had other shops to go to. The bell rang again, yet i did not hear the door fall to a close, looking over to the door. There was a small boy, a few inches taller then i was. He had politely made his way over to the counter, speaking with such grace that he was surely a pure blood. The strode back over towards me, standing directly in my line of view._

"_Why are you on the stairs?"_

"_Mama told me to sit here, she's getting my books."_

"_Can't you get them yourself? Why does have to get them?"_

"_Mamma doesn't have to get them, she offered. Anyways she taking to long, talking to everyone, she is very nice but we need to get to the apothecary and the menagerie before going to Ollivanders."_

"_i was told about him, he's a wizard also, isn't he?"_

"_of course he is! How don't you know? Are you muggle born?"_

"_That man, the professor. Dumbledore, he said that word."_

"_you visited by Dumbledore?you must be muggle born, its not often that Purebloods, are met by Dumbledore, just pray you are not put into Slytheryn."_

_The boy opened his mouth..._

Thats when my mother called me. i was certain he was about to ask what slythryn was, you could tell. Did i know what was to become of us? Right then. The second he spoke to me, of course not. I had no clue. The second time i saw him was aboard the Hogwarts express, i was sat in a compartment with two other girls, they had left to put on their robes, i had already had mine on. I had already been called nerdy because of it, but i'd rather hear that then the other more vulgar comments made about me. it was no secret that my mother was a veela, and i had most of my looks from her. All but my eyes, which are my fathers. Even the boy said, the boy from the shop...

_It was dark, and windy. What a fantastic way to start the school year. My first memory on the Hogwarts express, and it was a dull cold night. Terrific! I looked down to my wand which lay on my lap. Twelve inches, willow, unicorn hair. Ollivander said it would fit me perfectly, that the wand had chosen me for an obvious reason and i would find out why in due time. My black robes quilted the wand, the wand gleamed as the light in the compartment reflected off its polished wood. The compartment door opened. And there was the boy from the shop._

"_I thought they were talking about you."_

"_What do you mean? Who was talking about me? Or have you in fact been mistaken?"_

"_No, definitely not. They spoke of a small girl of intense beauty." The boy looked down sheepishly, "Well actually, those weren't the exact words, what they said was quite crude, but they did say she was quite beautiful.."_

"_so why have you come into my compartment? Or ahve they in fact told you about my mother?"_

"_shes a veela?"_

"_of course, you can tell just by looking at her. Mamma has such a magnificent glow about her."_

"_whats a veela?"_

"_you don't know?" my head tilted to the side. This boy he had the grace and posture of a pureblood, yet the knowledge of a muggleborn. Halfblood. Of course!i should have realised before. " a veela, is a magical creature, they can be both male and female, of course else there would be no reproduction," the boy blushed a pink glow on his pale cheeks. "its hard to explain really."_

"_i wanted to ask you smething, you mentioned Slythryn. What is it?"_

"_Well to begin with i would like to retract my comment i made in Diagon Alley. Right, so you want to know what it is. Well in Hogwarts there are four in which you can be sorted into. Only my father went to Hogwarts, he was sorted into Hufflepuff. According to what my father said, eavh house has certain characteristics, which allows you to be sorted into the said house."_

_Yet again we had been intrupted as the two girls i had been speaking to came back, looking at the small boy as he stood and left._

It wasn't until the sorting that i saw him again. I wasn't paying much attention to the sorting, i didn't care to be honest. I didn't know until a few years after that telling him where the hat had placed my father was a bad idea, that had made me. that caused me to want to make something of myself. Brains and beauty. Power is what i needed. Power is what he told me i needed. That is how his hold began. That is how i allowed his obsession to turn into...

_I was stood with the other first years, looking around the hall, four long oak tables, full of students, four long banners hanging over the tables. Emerald and silver. Blue and bronze. Ruby and scarlet. Gold and black. The four houses._

"_Hagrid, Rubeus."_

_a tal bulky boy stodd, he didn't sit on the stool, instead he just stood. Dumbledore placed the hat on his head, and bellowed GRYFFINDOR. _

_More students. _

"_McGonagall, Minerva."_

_The girl from the compartment, she had dark hair, fitted tightly into a bun. She also went to Gryffindor, As did the other that sat lith us. Lara Prewitt. I started to day dream, looking rounf the hall again, to the staff table when right infront of my eyes, the boy, hat barely touching his head, was placed in none other then Slythyrn. There was only few other students, before my name was called out. Ravenclaw. I took my place at the raven claw table. I remember looking over to the gryffndor table, seeing Minerva and Lara and Rubeus, i smiled as they waved over. Minerva pointing behind me, but i already knew. I could feel his eyes on back._

This is my story. They always said the dark lord has never known love. The truth is, he has. He has loved and he has been loved. It started with meaningless meetings. And valentines day cards. My name is Willcott. Miss R. J Willcott. And this is my story. First i was his obsession then i became his possession...


	2. Valentines day

My name is Willcott. Miss R. J Willcott. They say the dark lord never knew love. The truth is he did. All is fair in love and war. Love generates hate. I didn't make any mistakes. Yes i did love Tom, i still do love Tom, but i have never loved the dark lord. I miss the little who came and spoke to me that day in Diagon alley; i miss the little boy that sat next to me for one and half years, because we were friends. I miss the sweet Valentine's Day cards.

I love Tom and hate the dark lord.

I hated the publicity of the relationship, because they used it against me. I had my friends but they slowly slipped away as i turned from them, and towards the dark lord. I realised my back was to them when Minnie, when that promised she would never leave me, did just that. That's when i realised this has gone on too long. The deeds. The evil deeds, the deaths. All for what? Immortality!

The world is to be full of pure blood, no dirty blood. Hypocrite is what i say! Only half his blood is pure, i personally have nothing against muggle borns, but if you are to stand for something be sure that you are not the exception to this? The first two years, the first two valentine's cards and birthday cards, they meant nothing. Now that i look back on it, i start to wonder...

Was it all part of his plan? Had he had all of this planned? So early in his life, or had it just evolved over the years. Eleven. Twelve. It seems almost impossible. For one to believe that...it all would have been planned so early, in the sweet innocence of childhood. But i have learnt, to believe that nothing is impossible. I also believed it impossible to split the soul, but i have seen it split seven times. I was nothing but a ploy? A pawn in this dangerous game of chess.

_I was sat at the ravenclaw table; there were very few students up at this time in the morning. Half six in the morning, it would normally be wonder that i was up at such a time. My great, great, great, great grandfather on Grandma Willcott's side, he was a seer. I suppose it can skip a generation or four. I'd woken up, late in the night. A cold sweat. Panting heavily. Thing is. They only come as dreams and nightmares, never as a seer should. I never go into a trance like state, it's always when im asleep. Usually i could handle it but this? This was something different. It was not based on chance, this would come to pass, everything. Not one part of the nightmare would be a lie._

But i ignored it, despite the feeling of despair i had when i thought of it, it was always in the back of my mind. But i suppose i was just hoping it was nothing but a nightmare. It was only second year, when i came to me. I didn't want to believe. The nightmare...it was so dark. It actually wreaked of blood, corpses...so much death and-and...

A mark. A green shimmering mark in the sky. What does it mean? I couldn't be sure. It looked like him, just older and...And his eyes. They weren't the colour they were supposed to be. Not the gorgeous eyes, not the eyes i would dive so deep into. Not those chocolate eyes. They were...unbearable, deadly full of evil and loss.

No. Not loss, not this man, he doesn't know, but i don't think he has ever lost me, i love him.

_The great hall had huge pink banners up and love hearts scattered across the walls, the four long oak house tables, had many cereals and other breakfast foods scattered as well as jugs of strawberry milk. If you can't guess, today is Valentine's Day. Professor Dumbledore was sat at the staff table conversing with professor Dippet both of whom had light smiles dancing on their lips. No doubt, someone had seen the joke of sending these elderly professors valentines, although as normal, it was seen as nothing but a joke. I was sat at the table yet again early; most people were off snogging in some corner, taking today's events to be open about their relationships. I was just finishing off my herbology essay, as i had been up late due to astromey; it was rather tiring, but always do-able. A small, pink card in the shape of wings fluttered onto my parchment. I looked at it, i couldn't see anyone else in the great hall, and opening it I saw this message:_

"_To my Dearest love,_

_Your beauty is above all of thy heavens,_

_Your voice softer then the clouds,_

_Your secret admirer hidden like the angels."_

I didn't see anyone at the time, but i was being watched. Not by the angels. But by that boy from the book shop. The boy with the chocolate eyes was watching me. The eyes which i could dive so deep into. The boy who never lost, whom i loved.

My name is Willcott. Renée June Willcott. And i never stopped loving him. I still love Tom Marvolo Riddle.


	3. A letter from home and a date

Sorry for the long wait, I've had so much to do, anyway i hope this is okay, hopefully you won't have to wait so long for the next chapter ill get on it right away!

Renee. Miss Willcott. Whatever name i choose to go by it's always the same. I am my mother daughter. I am my father daughter. I must admit i always did choose looks over brains, and that was my downfall. Choosing my looks. Preferring the late nights, to have my hair ready to perfection for the next day instead of revising or doing homework, i always had brains, but it all went downhill. After a while, all those missed assignments and revision group i passed on, they make the difference. I was frequently told. By professors or friends. In letters, from my father, all overruled by the letters from my mother, whom adored her looks. And those other letters...

"_Do you fancy coming to the library?"Minerva asked, as she wandered over to the Ravenclaw table. "Rubeus and i were going to the library after breakfast, do you want to come?"_

_I opened my mouth, and at that moment, my father's barn owl, Zeus, swooped down, dropping a letter on my plate of toast. Minerva sat down beside me, stroking Zeus as i tore into the envelope. The small owl squeaked, and i jumped, suddenly everyone was looking at us, Minnie reached into her robe pocket and brought out a couple owl treats._

"_May i?" She asked, as i nodded she extended her hand to Zeus, who took the treats. Sighing i placed the letter down, taking up an empty sugar bowl, i poured water into it, moving it closer to the noisy owl. I picked at the piece of parchment which i had dropped to my plate, holding it up, light reflecting off the dusty parchment, my dark eyes skimmed, reading my father's elegant script._

_To my dearest Renée, _

_My darling daughter, due to the distress you wrote of in your last letter, i simply could not wait to write back to you. Your mother said to wait, that you're a big girl; i know you are darling, but you will forever be my little girl, my precious little angel. I tried to wait, i did, but this was the latest i could hold it. I can't stand for you to be in such distress. If someone is making your life a misery as you put it, why not tell the professors? Or are you worried you will be labelled a 'grass'? Do not let someone intimidate you! If you feel uncomfortable, voice it! Let someone in, particularly someone with the authority to stop it! You have no problem with our old friend Albus? You have said many a time how highly you think of him._

_Thinking of you every day and loving you with every being and second of life,_

_Father._

_Tilting the letter slightly towards Minnie, i could feel the small smile tugging at my lips become broader; father had covered all the right subjects. Was that why i had not yet reported this? Was i truly afraid of being labelled by some petty stalker? I didn't have a problem with Albus, he was much like an uncle to me, i just didn't think he would, he would what? Im not even sure of what myself!_

Those silly arguments! With my inner beings as well! They were not outspoken, but i felt some relief, when Minnie also suggested, because of my father's letter, that we go and speak to the transfiguration teacher, i remember Minnie saying she would come with me, Rubeus joined our small party as we walked down the corridor. What a sight that must have been! A half giant! For a start Hagrid could pull the attention of anyone. And Minnie, why that day she had let her hair down. Literally, her black hair was clipped at one side, allowing it to flow down her back like a dark stream. And i remember the smile; we were greeted by as we stepped into the office. Hagrid stayed outside the door i remember chatting to the Prewitt girl and the Potter boy.

"_Ah what a lovely surprise! To what do i owe the pleasure?"_

"_Actually professor, I'd like to voice something, which has been occurring for a couple of months..."_

"_MONTHS? Try a couple of years; they've become more frequent now!" Minnie interrupted._

_Albus looked from Minnie to me, his half moon spectacles, he was not judging me but my situation. To many it would seem most out of character for me to let such a...obsession? For lack of a bet word, to go on for so long. I would normally take such a thing and face it head on, gathering information as i went. I'm not snobby. I'm not better than anyone. I'm well spoken. And i know what i am worth and i think that if you want to take me out of this prim and proper lifestyle, the quite frankly you can piss off. Everyone speak about..._

Long story short, Albus listened to me moaning for an hour, and said he would have a word with Tom, i thought this would be a good thing, oh how wrong i was. I found out that 'grassing' as it's called, is not tolerated amongst my peers. Even some of my fellow Ravenclaw's lost respect for and turned their backs, but there was a visit to Hogsmeade that changed it, Tom had sent me cards and flowers, gifts. But had barely spoken three words to me since those two meeting in first year. Now into our fourth year, he finally spoke, unfortunately, this was the day i lost myself.

"_So Ren? What do you need at Hogsmeade?" Kyle asked me. _

_Kyle Potter, fifth year, seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team. Good grades_ _Joker._ Kyle potter was a good friend of mine, unfortunately deceased now. He died during the first wizarding war, not before bringing a lovely boy into the world with his wife, Caroline Kimtin. Caroline, like me, was a Ravenclaw. She was a year or so younger then i, and they brought into the world a beautiful baby boy.

"_Well i need a few new quills, and i wouldn't mind a quick nose into Honey dukes."_

_Kyle smiled, a large toothy grin, and looked up as Minnie and Lou came over and sat beside us, as the year goes on, unless it's a formal assembly i don't think the professors really mind where you choose to sit, as the table to sit at, changed regularly._

_Lou, whom was a Hufflepuff, had joined our small group when Rubeus had to leave us, due to Riddle spreading lie's about him opening the chamber of secrets. Louisa Comb, a pretty blonde Hufflepuff. Lou was a wonderful addition to our small 'family' as Professor Dippet called us; Lou was the one whom found me crying in the library one day, when the hordes of Slythryn's kept shouting abuse at me, for getting Tom into trouble._

"_Come on, then. What? What have you done Kyle Potter?" Lou said, a small smile tugging at her lips as she looked at grinning boy._

"_Ren said she wouldn't mind a quick nose into Honey dukes."_

_That smile, the one currently shared by Lou and Kyle, well, it was rather infectious! Within seconds, Minnie and i, well we had the very same broad smiles plastered on our faces. We all knew what a 'quick nose' in honey dukes meant to me, they'd be dragging me out; i could easily spend hours inside that shop. I'd never had a sweet tooth before id been given permission to go into Hogsmeade, and money to spend on my own. But it seemed to be the soul of the village, it was so warm in there and smelled...wonderful!_

"_And..." Kyle continued, "She says she needs some new quills!"_

"_Yes! SUGAR QUILLS" Lou said giggling._

"_Well now that you mention it, i wouldn't mind some of those either!" i said,_

"_Yes well i bet you wouldn't mind half of the shop either! You do have some weird tastes you know!"_

"_Weird? Hardly! I just i enjoy well made sweets Minnie!"_

"_As do i, my dear Renée, but i don't like lollipops that taste of blood!"_

"_Well at least these lollipops don't burn a hole right through your tongue!"_

_Minnie went a bright red, Acid pops, could very well be her Achilles heel, despite that incident last year, she had came to stay at my house during the Christmas holidays where she fell asleep with one in her mouth, she had burnt a hole right through her tongue. Merry Christmas Minnie. Seeing as we were reaching the Christmas holidays, the professors had each sent every student away with stacks of homework to do. I knew i wasn't going anywhere this holiday, my mother and father were going to France this holiday, and my father knew i had no desire to go across the sea to visit my grandmother, so he suggested to my mother that i stay at Hogwarts, where i would have no distractions, to finish my homework. My mother want too keen on the idea, but my father managed to sway her round on the idea, this will be , after all , the first Christmas i have spent at the school._

_During lunch, Kyle kept glancing back to my house table, his ivy eyes lingering on Caroline. It was beyond obvious that Kyle like the girl, just as it was beyond obvious that i wasn't the only one to see this, Minnie caught me staring, and nudged Lou, who turned to look and the boy she was sat beside but had turned away from. One of the Prewitt boys caught him as well, as they yelled down the table, _

"_C'MON POTTER! GROWS SOME BALLS AND ASK THE CHICK OUT!"_

I remember, the Kyle had in fact taken Pewits' advice. He did indeed ask Caroline out. It was indeed that very same afternoon, after supper, he had gone up to Caroline, and asked her if she would like to go to Hogsmeade with him, it was indeed a start. A start that went a long way. I had been in the library with Lou and Minnie at the time, and i remember coming down to breakfast the next morning, Kyle was sitting with some of the boys, with a huge grin. Lou was by her Cousin Gwendolyn, who was a year younger in my house, so i went straight to these two, Gwendolyn was good friends with Caroline, and had said that she had went straight to bed after her small walk after supper. Something which was strange for her to do.

I was honestly surprised that Kyle had lasted this long, he had finally blurted out on our way to hogsmeade that he had a date with Caroline later that day.

Sorry for the long wait guys! Give me your thoughts! And what you would like to see in the next chapter. Whether i should write about Kyle's date with Caroline or not? Sorry there wasn't much tom in that. R&R! x


	4. Minnie's Tale Begins

Sorry for the long wait, but with so many stories on the go i constantly get different thoughts about stories that are already going and stories i want to start Haha so i just started this a while ago, wrote it down and thought damn! I have got to get this down else it will never be done. So here it is!

No one POV

There were few students awake in the Ravenclaw common room at midnight, a few third years whispering at one of great oak desks. Their hushed giggles were annoying the caramel haired girl whom was lying on a navy velvet couch. The girl was confused. She didn't understand. She was used to male attention, but this boy; there was something, something else. She wasn't mad, she knew she wasn't. It wasn't just her. But her friends, they all saw it too. The boy, he...he was different. The attention she got from him.

Sometimes when she looked at him, those eyes. They were different, sometimes when she looked into his chocolate eyes she would see the little boy from the book shop and sometimes, she didn't. Sometimes when she looked at him, it was...Not Tom. He was Tom, but not her Tom. Not the kind Tom? Not her Tom. This other tom, he could...he could give her so much more. But the difference between the two, between her tom and the other tom, it...truth be told, it scared her.

Scowling the girl sat up. _Scared?_ What was this boy doing to her! She was outraged. _Tom. Tom. Tom. _What was wrong with her? For the past few weeks, maybe months this boy had a hold on her, _that's why Minnie agreed with father, she knows. She's seen what t-t-that daft Riddle boy is doing to me! But the power...that it! _That was what it was. Power, that's what was so different about the boy.

Tom. It was his entirely fault. Why she craved for it, for him. It was his fault, no it was Minnie's. No, it was hers. The fight, it was her fault or Minnie's or Tom's. She really hated this. Minerva was her best friend, and she was fighting with her all because of some boy, because of Tom. She knew what was wrong, why couldn't she leave him? This was wrong! She knows how he's hurting Minnie and herself! Why can't she keep him out of her thoughts?

"_RENEE!" a velvety voice echoed through the great halls. "Darling, so you finally heard me? Not to worry my love!" _

_That was all there was to it, those few words she had secretly been waiting for. My love. Her heart melted as she heard those words, her feet stopped and as she waited the chocolate haired boy to reach her she turned towards the Gryffindor table, looked at her black haired friend and mouthed 'sorry maybe another time'. That was it! She couldn't take it anymore, Minerva stood up not caring about the mess she created or the sudden looks at her, and stomped away from the table. The library, no that would be the first place they looked for her, Minerva made her way over to the astromey tower, her long legs swinging over the edge. Minerva ripped the golden band out of her hair, the long black hair flowing over her shoulders. _

_Back in the great hall Lou and Caroline sat with Kyle at the Gryffindor table, Minerva was lucky it was a Saturday; else they'd have to go find her. Lou looked over at the Slytherin table, Riddle had his goons sat round him, Renee at his right, his arm slung over her shoulders, Lou couldn't understand, what was it about this boy? This wasn't the first time that Renee had chosen Tom over Minnie, but both Lou and Kyle thought that after the bust up that Renee would see, would see that Tom is no good. How? How could they make her see?_

Minnie P.O.V

My name is M. McGonagall. I was born October 4th 1925, i attended Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry with Rubeus Hagrid, Kyle Potter, Caroline Kimtin, Louisa Comb and two very significant people to this tale. The first went down in wizarding history, His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle or Lord Voldemort as he later wished to be called. The second was a girl, in my year, by the name of R.J Willcott. I was sorted into the house of Gryffindor, and now as my old Transfiguration teacher has been promoted to Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore has invited me back to the castle to take his place. I couldn't refuse, for he knew a secret. Now don't get me wrong, Albus wasn't holding my secret against me, by no means was he blackmailing me, he just knew that if she, R.J Willcott were to find out, that our friendship might truly be destroyed. For you see i am a registered animagus, but you see i had ulterior motives for my being so.

I was afraid he would destroy her. Because of him Miss Willcott was failing in classes and began to fall in love, with power and looks, this was not my friend. And the others had given up on her, but i was not about to do so. I was by myself, with nothing but the aid of Albus Dumbledore that is until that young man came in, the man with blue eyes. The only one in the school, after those few years, other than Tom, that would get a second glance, aye, he caught her eye, both eyes in fact. She stopped and looked, he was stood staring, plain as day and everyone could see the same far off expression on their faces. Not the expression, she shares with the Riddle boy. No, not any more, once upon a time maybe just maybe he could stop her breathing as this one did, but not anymore, and he knows it. That new boy hadn't even been sorted yet, but you could see the same blood that ran through his veins, the courage, yes me lad, this is the table which ye will sit at and hold ya hold head so high.

I am Minerva McGonagall, born October 4th 1925. And this is my tale.

_Sorry it's so short, but there will be more, i have ideas! Review please, on the story (although it may be all over the place) and not the grammar. P.s the review button gives cookies ;)_


	5. Sneaking off and gifts

**Hey Guys!**

**Hope everyone is well! I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up, and I'm sorry it's so short. I had started this chapter sometime last year and left it, and then tonight I've went back to Finish this chapter and forgot what I was planning so when I remember I will update!**

**This Chapter is in the P.O.V of Minerva McGonnagal**

* * *

M P.O.V

October 4th 1941, attending Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry, currently positioned in the three broomsticks, Kyle potter, Louisa Comb, Caroline Kimtin and one of Kyle's quidditch friends, Felix Wood were all squashed into a small booth, five glasses of Butter beer at our disposal, although thankful for the heat inside the pub, it was beginning to get stuffy and I excused myself from the group. The crisp autumn air reddened my face with only a toe out the door, quite a contrast to the toasty pub. She was late, and i hoped it was only the sharp air bringing water to my eyes, but i really knew it wasn't, it's my birthday. She can't even drag herself away to...

She could. There she was bounding up the street, rather unusual for her, as she's a rather graceful creature, being part veela, having met her parents; I could say although physically she looked more like her mother, that she honestly was her father right now. A sense of rebellion, as she ran that she might be caught of course she might, and that stupid boy might pull her away again. I wouldn't say she looked normal, but more _human_ than normal. It was good to see her like this; she had her brown backpack with her, which kept slipping off her shoulder, hanging on the crook of her elbow, as her tanned hands were bundled into her skirts, keeping them from the ground dirt, or being torn apart by her boots.

This was her, my best friend. The reason i held onto her, because even the perfect Miss Willcott could have her moments, where you realise that it isn't brains or beauty that bring out the perfection, the impossibility of perfection, but those small things that show the true beauty of a person. She could have stayed with him for the whole day, forgotten, pushed to the back of her mind, that it was in fact her best...if I was...her best friend's birthday. But maybe this proved that I was still something to her. Her cheeks were rosy, her caramel hair wild, unlike the person everyone knew her for. She pulled her bag off of her arm, her hands diving into it.

"I couldn't think of what to get you,Ii overheard you saying to Potter that you needed some more parchment and a new a quill, i got you some and I new quill it's swan feather, and some chocolates from honey dukes, I saw some acid pops but I thought best not, we don't want a repeat of the last time do we?"

She handed over the package, which i took gratefully, whether she spends most of her time with Tom or not, I do love these rare moments with her, its like I have the old Renee back. She hoisted her brown bag back onto her shoulder, and put her hand into her cloak pocket and brought out a smaller package; it was a small black velvet box.

"I remembered that time, the last time we came here together, and you saw that silver necklace. So I got you that as well."

She held her hand out, and I gingerly took the small box from her, I knew what necklace she meant, it cost, well it must have cost a small fortune! Opening it, I saw the thin silver chain, a small pendent attached, it was circular, a crescent moon with a lean cat sitting atop. Small, tiny emerald gems for the cat's eyes, diamonds lined along the curve of the moon, it was honestly beautiful.

"Ren, you shouldn't have, this...it...it must have cost..."

"Shh, Minnie. Honestly it was worth it that look on your face. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you lately, but it's just that...it's hard. I can't explain."

I smiled at my friend, if it was hard for her to explain then i had to except that, and be there for her when she could, i suppose that's why i held on, because she had promised me that she would explain. I wanted, i needed more time with her, there was only a few years left at school, and i knew that the Riddle boy would continue to steal her away. _Come on Minerva! Think of something! You can't just let this be the first and last time in months, think! Think of something! Anything!_

"You're good at charms? Im having abit of trouble with the homework do you think you could help me?"

"Minerva McGonagall! You liar! Trouble? I highly doubt that! You do brilliantly at charms! Look I've got to stock up" that small cheeky smile on her face, _Honey dukes of course, "_Do you think you could be as naughty as me? And sneak away for abit?"

"You? My dear Renee! I am utterly shocked that such a polite young girl like you could ever be so naughty! My! My! Dear one, what would your father say?"

"Well my dear Minerva," Renee giggled, " I think my father would be rather pleased, as he has mentioned in his past letters, that I need to let my hair down, that and I think he would be rather pleased to know that im spending my time with someone other than Tom! If I tell you some...secrets, do you promise to speak of them to no one! They are to stay between you and I!"

"Of course Ren. Anything and everything! It stays between the two of us! But allow me to first put these two inside..."

"Don't be daft Minnie that would be against the whole point would it not? We are to have a very out of character moment, we are to sneak away, past the eyes of those who watch to a land, a very small cramped warm land of sweets!"

Renee's big smile was catchy and i could soon feel the same grin tugging at the corners of my own mouth, we ran through the streets, into the warm embrace of honey dukes and that was the last time i remember having my Renee about. She was gone now. Im sat at my desk, recently appointed transfiguration teacher apprentice, a singular box sat in front of me. I had arrived to see the bird leaving, and without certain glance at the owl, i had recognized it as Zeus. Sat, staring that the box, i was aware that others had joined me, Albus and Armando. Dipper's gaze was stern and i could feel his eyes boring into me, looking up slightly my own eyes hidden by my large hat, i saw Albus also staring, with a softer glance.

* * *

**Again sorry for the lateness! Review PLEASE! **


End file.
